


Lazy Morning Kisses

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, prompt: lazy morning kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Shiro feels the warmth against his side shift just slightly, and he half-reflexively flexes his arm, pulling Keith’s body back so it’s flush against him. Keith mutters something and buries his face in Shiro’s neck, his hair tickling Shiro’s cheek in the process. Keith’s leg is thrown across Shiro’s thighs and his arm is hugging Shiro’s chest, fingers splayed right above the metal of Shiro’s bicep on the other side.





	Lazy Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up   
> -  
> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

Shiro feels the warmth against his side shift just slightly, and he half-reflexively flexes his arm, pulling Keith’s body back so it’s flush against him. Keith mutters something and buries his face in Shiro’s neck, his hair tickling Shiro’s cheek in the process. Keith’s leg is thrown across Shiro’s thighs and his arm is hugging Shiro’s chest, fingers splayed right above the metal of Shiro’s bicep on the other side.

Shiro smiles, not quite willing to open his eyes just yet. After all, the alarm hasn’t yet began blasting from either nightstand, so it must still be early. He turns his head just slightly and feels his way around until he encounters what might be Keith’s temple. Well, whatever it is, doesn’t matter, Shiro presses a kiss onto it anyway. He catches a mouthful of hair and a sliver of skin against his lips.

Keith mutters something again and actually tries to shift closer to Shiro. As if that was physically possible without their bodies merging into one.

Shiro feels the fluttery press of lips against the side of his neck, and Keith’s tickling hair moves up a few inches as he seems to be blindly kissing his way up toward Shiro’s face.

“Mmh,” Shiro hums under his breath. His voice feels raspy and hoarse, and there is a stale taste in his mouth.

Keith is somewhere around his jawline, advancing onward to Shiro’s mouth with sleep-sluggish determination. Shiro tilts his head toward just a bit Keith and mutters, “morning breath,” as a warning.

“Like I care,” comes the tired reply, Keith’s breath warm against Shiro’s jaw. “C’mere.” There is a hand tugging at his chin, like Keith’s tiredness won during the last inch before their mouths actually come in contact and now he needs assistance.

Shiro turns his head where Keith’s hand is guiding it, and there it is, the soft familiar press of Keith’s lips against his. The movement of their lips is slow and familiar and morning-stale. It’s  _perfect_. Shiro tightens his arm around Keith’s waist and cracks his eyes open just a bit to see the familiar tuft of dark hair pointing in every direction. Keith gets the wildest bed hair and Shiro sometimes wonders what he does during the night to get it to look like that.

“Morning, bedhead,” Shiro mutters as Keith’s lips retreat from his.

Keith’s eyes open the tiniest bit and he tries to muster a glare, but in the end he just mumbles and collapses back against Shiro’s shoulder. There he remains, dropping small kisses on Shiro’s collarbone until the alarm from Keith’s side of the bed blares to life.

Keith groans. “Do we have to?”

Shiro smiles into Keith’s hair. “I’m afraid so.”

“Ugh.” Keith pushes up, bleary-eyed, and then dips his head down to kiss Shiro on the lips one last time before rolling to the side of the bed to dismiss the alarm.


End file.
